


Vulkanilaista biologiaa

by toyhto



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, Getting Together, Hömppää ja romantiikkaa, M/M, Pehmo-PWP, Unresolved Sexual Tension, well not for long
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: ”Mutta”, Jim sanoi ja ojentautui ottamaan kiinni Spockin olkapäistä, ”useimmat meistä haluaisivat… toisinaan… tiedät varmaan että ihmiset tekevät sitä yleensä useammin kuin kerran seitsemässä vuodessa. Seitsemän vuotta tuntuu niin kovin pitkältä aikaväliltä… vulkanilaiselle biologialle."





	Vulkanilaista biologiaa

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä tarina on kirjoitettu vähän niin kuin [tämän kuvan](https://toyhto.tumblr.com/post/161747261854) inspiroimissa fiiliksissä. Olen myös ikään kuin suunnitellut että kirjoittaisin jotain vähän vakavampaa näistä kahdesta ihanasta höntistä mutta tämä tarina ei kyllä nyt ole sitä. Hups.

Hän ei seurannut Spockia.  
  
Hän ei missään tapauksessa seurannut Spockia.  
  
Helvetti, hän seurasi Spockia.  
  
Hän käski itsensä ryhdistäytyä ja tajusi saman tien, ettei se onnistuisi. Hän kääntyili edelleen käytävillä samaan suuntaan kuin Spock ja pysytteli sopivasti sellaisen etäisyyden päässä, että Spock kyllä huomaisi hänet ja hän puolestaan voisi teeskennellä, ettei huomannut Spockin kohoavaa kulmakarvaa. Hän ei tiennyt minne Spock oli menossa eikä se tietenkään kuulunut hänelle lainkaan, mutta minne Spock menisi, sinne menisi myös hän. Oikeastaan hän toivoi että he olisivat olleet jo perillä, ja toisaalta ei kuitenkaan, koska sitten hänen varmaan pitäisi sanoa, mitä hänellä oli mielessä, eikä hän välttämättä halunnut itsekään tietää sitä. Ehkä planeetan kuumuus oli vaikuttanut häneen, tai ehkä kaikki johtui siitä Bonesin lamautusliemestä, vaikka tietenkään mikään ei ollut pielessä, ei suinkaan. Hän oli vain menossa juttelemaan tiedeupseerinsa kanssa. Asioista. Ystävänä.  
  
”Kapteeni.”  
  
Hemmetti. Hän oli ilmeisesti ajatellut liikaa, koska jotenkin hän oli päätynyt seisomaan melkein Spockin huoneiston ovelle. Spock seisoi hänen edessään ja kohotti kulmakarvaansa, ja hän nielaisi.  
  
”Spock”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi, ”onko jokin pielessä?”  
  
”Ei missään tapauksessa”, Jim sanoi, ”mutta meidän täytyy jutella. Saanko tulla sisään?”  
  
Spock tuijotti häntä ja hän aikoi jo sanoa, että ehkä sittenkin vasta huomenna. He viettäisivät vuosikausia tässä aluksessa, kyllä tätä varmaan voisi muutaman päivän lykätä. Mutta hän oli kuitenkin jo onnistuneesti seurannut Spockia melkein makuuhuoneeseen saakka ja tilanne saattoi joka tapauksessa vaatia hiukan selittämistä.  
  
”Tietenkin, kapteeni”, Spock sanoi kummallisen pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja käveli sitten sisään huoneeseen. Jim seurasi perässä ennen kuin ehti miettiä, eikö olisi ihan totta vain voinut antaa asian olla ja tyytyä siihen, että he molemmat olivat selvinneet hengissä. Mutta Spock pysähtyi jo sänkynsä eteen kämmenet selän taakse aseteltuina. Jim oli jostain syystä kävellyt aivan Spockin naaman eteen, ehkä jotta hän voisi tarttua Spockin käsivarteen mikäli tilanne vaatisi sitä.  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä.  
  
”Kapteeni, onko mielessäsi jokin tietty aihe josta haluat keskustella?” Spock kysyi hetken päästä.  
  
”Ei suinkaan”, hän sanoi, ”aivan mikä tahansa käy.”  
  
”Siinä tapauksessa”, Spock sanoi ja tuijotti häntä kulmakarvojensa alta, ”haluaisin esittää anteeksipyynnön. Saatoin sekä sinut että tohtori McCoyn vaaratilanteen vain koska uskoin, että kokemus olisi itselleni vähemmän raskas, jos olisitte paikalla. Toimin vastuuttomasti ja ymmärrän hyvin, jos olet –”  
  
”En ole”, hän sanoi ja tarttui Spockia käsivarresta. Hän ei tiennyt mitä oli mutta sitä hän ei ainakaan ollut, sitä mitä Spock oli aikonut sanoa. Luultavasti Spock oli ajatellut jotain sen tapaista kuin _loogisesti pettynyt_ , eikä hän ollut millään tavalla pettynyt vaan enemmänkin iloinen siitä että oli yhä hengissä, mutta myös hämmentynyt. Ja sitä paitsi hänen hiuksissaan tuntui olevan edelleen hiekkaa, ja hänen käsivartensa tuntuivat yhä hiukan helliltä siitä kohdasta, mistä Spock oli puristanut häntä, kun he olivat painineet siellä hiekassa ja Spock oli yrittänyt tappaa hänet. Hän selvitti kurkkuaan ja puristi Spockin käsivarsia hiukan lujempaa. ”Ei sinun tarvitse pyytää anteeksi. En halua että pyydät anteeksi. Minun olisi pitänyt selvittää vähän enemmän yksityiskohtia ennen kuin suostuin siihen kaksintaisteluun. Mutta kaikkihan meni lopulta hyvin, joten ei sitä tarvitse enää murehtia.”  
  
”Olisit voinut kuolla”, Spock sanoi. Spockin silmät olivat nyt hirveän lähellä Jimin kasvoja, mutta jostain syystä hän ei saanut itseään katsomaan poispäin. ”Olisin voinut tappaa sinut.”  
  
”Et kuitenkaan tappanut”, hän sanoi ja taputti Spockia rohkaisevasti olalle. ”Mutta siitä minun oikeastaan pitikin puhua.”  
  
”Kapteeni?”  
  
”Spock”, hän sanoi, päästi irti Spockista ja otti muutaman askeleen kauemmaksi. Spock seisoi paikallaan. Jim käveli pari askelta sinne tänne ja mietti miten ottaisi asian puheeksi, ja minkä asian tarkalleen ottaen, ja olisiko aihetta kuitenkin pitänyt lähestyä hieman hienovaraisemmin, vaikka parin shakkipelin kautta.  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi hetken päästä.  
  
”Spock”, hän sanoi. Keskustelu ei vaikuttanut juurikaan etenevän.  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi, ”kerroit haluavasi jutella siitä, kuinka minä en tappanut sinua.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi, ”tai oikeastaan en. Haluaisin puhua… biologiasta.”  
  
”Biologiasta”, Spock sanoi ja kohotti kulmakarvaansa hänelle.  
  
”Vulkanilaisesta biologiasta”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Vulkanilaisesta biologiasta”, Spock sanoi äänellä, joka oli hyvin matala ja hyvin asiallinen. Tästä tulisi varmasti hyvä keskustelu.  
  
”Niin”, Jim sanoi. ”Tai oikeastaan vulkanilaisten biologiasta.”  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi, ”uskon että keskustelimme tästä aiheesta jo ennen kaikkia näitä… ikäviä tapahtumia.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Jim sanoi, ”tiedän oikein hyvin, ja oikeastaan juuri siksi… Spock, sain sellaisen käsityksen että sinun pitäisi… tai että se olisi suorastaan… väistämätöntä.”  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi, ”en ole aivan varma mihin viittaat.”  
  
”En minäkään. Kuvittelin että biologiasi… että vulkanilainen biologia… että sinun olisi ehdottomasti pakko… harjoittaa… biologiaa, jotta et…”  
  
”Jotta en kuolisi”, Spock sanoi. Spockin ääni oli aivan tasainen, mikä tuntui nyt hieman epäreilulta.  
  
”Niin. Mutta et ilmeisesti kuitenkaan… sinä ja se tyttö ette… sinä ja vaimosi…”  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi, ”hän ei enää ole vaimoni. Kihlaus on mitä ilmeisimmin purkautunut.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Jim sanoi ja vilkaisi sitten nopeasti Spockia kasvoihin, mutta Spock ei näyttänyt lainkaan loukkaantuneelta tai hämmentyneeltä siitä, että hän oli ottanut asiaan kantaa. Tai ehkä Spock piti hänen kommenttiaan loogisena. Niin sen oli pakko olla. He molemmat varmasti ymmärsivät, että Spockin paikka maailmankaikkeudessa oli juuri täällä, Enterprisella, omassa makuuhuoneessa Jimin kanssa. Tai tarkemmin ajateltuna Spockin paikka oli useimmiten komentosillalla, mutta Jim ei oikeastaan juurikaan piitannut siitä, missä he olivat, kunhan he olivat molemmat siellä. Mutta oli kuitenkin vielä eräs yksityiskohta, oikeastaan juuri se minkä takia hän oli ryhtynyt seuraamaan Spockia käytävillä heti kun heidän vuoronsa olivat loppuneet.  
  
Hän hengitti syvään. ”Sinä et kuitenkaan kuollut.”  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Tiedän”, Jim sanoi, ”se on tosiaan melko ilmiselvää. Tarkoitin siis, että et kuollut vaikka et… vaikka asiat menivätkin hieman eri suuntaan kuin oli tarkoitus, etkä lopulta…  tulit takaisin alukseen ilman että olit…”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi, ”vasen jalkasi tärisee. Haluatko että pyydän tohtori McCoyn paikalle?”  
  
Hemmetin jalka. Hän heilutti sitä hetken eikä se juurikaan parantunut. ”En missään tapauksessa. Spock, ymmärrätkö mitä tarkoitan?”  
  
”Kahdeksankymmenenkolmen pilkku kahden prosentin todennäköisyydellä vastaus on negatiivinen”, Spock sanoi.  
  
Jim huokaisi syvään. ”Spock.”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi, ”onko jokin pielessä?”  
  
”Niin”, Jim sanoi, ”sitä minä oikeastaan yritän kysyä. Yritän kysyä että oletko kunnossa nyt kun et kuitenkaan… Spock, kai sinä tajuat mistä minä puhun?”  
  
Spock tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Seksistä”, hän sanoi, kääri hihansa ja toivoi että olisi uskaltanut riisua koko paidan. Hänellä oli äkkiä hirvittävän kuuma eikä Spockin katse auttanut asiaa. ”Siitä minä puhun. Luulin että se olisi suorastaan väistämätöntä. Terveytesi kannalta.”  
  
Spock kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa.  
  
”Olen hyvin kiinnostunut terveydestäsi. Tietenkin. Koska olen kapteenisi.”  
  
”Tuo on melko loogista”, Spock sanoi ja huokaisi syvään. ”Kapteeni, haluaisin saattaa tietoosi, että –”  
  
” _Jim_ ”, hän keskeytti ja aikoi tarttua Spockia olkapäästä mutta puristikin kämmenensä viime hetkellä nyrkkiin ja laski sen alas. ”Tämä ei ole virallista.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Spock sanoi hitaasti. ”Jim, haluaisin saattaa tietoosi, että asioiden yllättävä käänne vaikuttaa ratkaisseen… ongelman. T’Pring valitsi haasteen. Haaste ratkesi, kun sinä… menehdyit.”  
  
”Se kuulostaa niin synkältä kun sanot sen noin. Minähän en itse asiassa menehtynyt lainkaan.”  
  
”Tiedän sen nyt, kapteeni”, Spock sanoi, ” _Jim._ Mutta looginen johtopäätös kyseisellä hetkellä oli olettaa, että olin tappanut sinut. Haaste oli päättynyt. Kuumeeni oli poissa.”  
  
”Kuumeesi”, Jim toisti.  
  
Spock katsoi häntä. Hän painoi kämmenensä selän taakse ja työnsi rintakehää vähän eteenpäin. Vaatehuollon päällikkö oli katsonut häntä melko pahasti, kun hän oli vienyt rikkinäisen paitansa sinne vähän aiemmin. Kuulemma heidän pitäisi tällä menolla pian pysähtyä johonkin tähtitukikohtaan täydentämään aluksen vaatekaappeja. Nyt hänellä oli kuitenkin taas ehjä paita, hän oli hengissä, myös Spock oli hengissä ja hän oli päässyt tässä keskustelussa jo näin pitkälle. Hän ei aikonut enää perääntyä vaikkei toki myöskään tiennyt, minne oli menossa.  
  
”Tarkoittaako se”, hän sanoi, vilkaisi Spockia ja koetti näyttää mahdollisimman kovasti kapteenilta, jottei Spock vain keskeyttäisi häntä ennen kuin hän tietäisi mitä aikoi sanoa, ”se siis tarkoittaa, että et ole enää vaarassa.”  
  
”Biologiset toimintoni ovat optimaalisella tasolla”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Optimaalisella”, Jim sanoi, ”hyvänen aika sentään.”  
  
Spock kohotti hänelle toista kulmakarvaansa.  
  
”Tarkoitan siis”, hän sanoi ja selvitti kurkkuaan, ”että ilmeisesti et ole enää kiinnostunut… et enää halua…”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi yllättävän kärsivällisellä äänellä, ja Jim painoi silmänsä kiinni aivan pieneksi hetkeksi ja yritti keskittyä. Hän oli tietenkin huolissaan Spockista. Spock oli hänen tärkein upseerinsa. Enterprise ei pärjäisi ilman Spockia, ja jos hän oli aivan rehellinen, hän kyllä tajusi ettei pärjäisi itsekään. Hänen huolensa Spockista oli suorastaan niin looginen että myös Spock olisi varmasti ollut ylpeä hänestä. Oli aivan selvää, ettei hän voinut kuvitella että istuisi tuolillaan konesillalla ilman Spockia, tai oikeastaan että tekisi yhtään mitään ilman Spockia.  
  
”Haluan vain varmistaa”, hän sanoi ja otti askeleen lähemmäs, ja Spock seisoi järkähtämättä paikallaan ja tuijotti häntä, ”että olet kunnossa.”  
  
”Olen kunnossa, Jim”, Spock sanoi. ”Mieleni ei halunnut T’Pringiä missään vaiheessa. Nyt myös ruumiini on taas vapaa epäloogisesta toiveestaan.”  
  
”Mutta”, Jim sanoi ja ojentautui ottamaan kiinni Spockin olkapäistä, ”useimmat meistä haluaisivat… toisinaan… tiedät varmaan että ihmiset tekevät sitä yleensä useammin kuin kerran seitsemässä vuodessa. Seitsemän vuotta tuntuu niin kovin pitkältä aikaväliltä… vulkanilaiselle biologialle.”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi ja tarttui häntä käsivarresta, jolla hän piteli kiinni Spockin käsivarresta, ”olen tietoinen ihmisten käyttäytymisestä. Haluaisin kuitenkin huomauttaa, että seitsemän vuotta on _pon farrin_ ilmenemisen keskimääräinen aikaväli. Se ei kuitenkaan muilta osin rajoita… biologiaa.”  
  
”Vulkanilaista biologiaa”, Jim sanoi ja nielaisi.  
  
”Aivan”, Spock sanoi, ”kapteeni.”  
  
”Jos haluaisit”, Jim sanoi ja taputti Spockin olkavartta, jota hän oli taputtanut ennenkin monessa kiperässä tilanteessa, ja aina se oli tuonut hänelle jonkinlaista emotionaalista varmuutta, ”jos siis _haluaisit_ , voisit aivan hyvin… milloin tahansa…”  
  
”Kyllä”, Spock sanoi. ”Mikäli se olisi loogista.”  
  
” _Loogista_ ”, Jim toisti. Paita alkoi tuntua vähän ahtaalta rintakehän kohdalta. Hänen pitäisi varmaan varoa ettei repisi tätäkin paitaa tai muuten se vaatehuollon mies suuttuisi hänelle ihan tosissaan. ”Hienoa. Kerrassaan mainiota. On hyvä tietää että se on… mahdollista.”  
  
Hän vilkaisi Spockia. Spock katsoi suoraan häneen. Hän irrotti otteensa Spockin käsivarresta ja tarttui sitten Spockia kutakuinkin kyynärpäiden kohdilta. Spock antoi vetää kätensä selkänsä takaa heidän väliinsä. Hän ei uskaltanut koskea Spockin ranteisiin tai sormiin ja oikeastaan oli parempi olla edes kuvittelematta, miltä Spockin iho tuntuisi. Hänen veressään taisi olla vielä hiukan adrenaliinia sen jäljiltä että hän oli muutamaa tuntia aiemmin melkein kuollut, hänen ajatuksensa nimittäin tuntuivat edelleen vähän sumeilta eivätkä ihan niin rauhallisilta ja harkituilta kuin yleensä.  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi vakaalla äänellä, ”saanko tiedustella, mitä teet?”  
  
”Parempi ettet tiedustele”, Jim sanoi ja silitti peukalollaan Spockin käsivartta paidan läpi. Spock ei varmaan edes huomannut. Ja tämä oli ollut rankka päivä. Ehkä hänen ei kannattanut nyt kovin syvällisesti pohtia, mitä hän mahtoi olla tekemässä. ”Kuule. Sanoit ettet halunnut T’Pringiä.”  
  
”Henkisestä linkistä huolimatta mieleni ei toivonut yhtymistämme.”  
  
”Selvä”, Jim sanoi ja taputti Spockin käsivartta, kunnes Spock tarttui hänen ranteeseensa ja piteli hänen kättään paikallaan. ”En tietenkään aio kysyä, miksi et halunnut häntä.”  
  
Hän odotti. Spock piti edelleen kiinni hänen ranteestaan.  
  
”Spock”, hän sanoi lopulta.  
  
”Kapteeni?”  
  
”Miksi et halunnut häntä?”  
  
 ”Oletan, että tiivistelmä tästä keskustelusta ei päädy aluksen viralliseen lokiin.”  
  
”Ei tietenkään”, Jim sanoi ja puristi Spockin käsivartta. Hän oli tosiaan hetken luullut, että Spock tappaisi hänet, vaikka nyt sitä oli vaikea kuvitella. Spockin silmät olivat taas vakaat ja levolliset ja katsoivat suoraan häneen niin kuin ei olisi ollut mitään sellaista, mitä hän ei olisi saanut sanoa. Ja tietenkin se oli pelkkää kuvittelua, jonkinlaisia jälkioireita ohuesta hengitysilmasta ja jännityksestä, mutta hän muisti miten Spock oli maannut hiekassa ja yrittänyt tappaa hänet ja hän oli yrittänyt pysytellä hengissä ja Spock oli ollut niin vahva, hyvin vahva, ja niin päättäväinen, ja hiekkaa oli ollut joka paikassa, ja hänen oma pulssinsa oli hakannut korvissa ja rinnan alla ja aivan kaikkialla, siis _aivan kaikkialla_ , eikä hän ollut nähnyt mitään muuta kuin Spockin silmät.  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Spock katsoi häntä edelleen. Hiekka kuitenkin oli poissa, koska hän oli käynyt suihkussa tajuttuaan että oli yhä elossa ja etteivät Spockin kädet enää puristaneet häntä.  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi, ”mikäli kysyisit minulta kapteeninani, joutuisin tietenkin vastaamaan.”  
  
Jim pudisteli päätään ja painoi molemmat kämmenensä Spockin harteille. ”Ei missään tapauksessa. En voi vaatia sitä. Se olisi… epärehellistä.”  
  
”Jim.”  
  
”Spock”, hän sanoi. Spockin hartiat tuntuivat kapeilta mutta jänteviltä hänen kättensä alla. Hän pidätti hengitystä kunnes häntä alkoi vähän pyörryttää.  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi, ”hapensaantisi on rajoittunutta. Kenties sinun olisi hyvä istuutua.”  
  
”Tosiaan”, Jim sanoi. Rintakehää puristi kummallisesti. ”Ehkä niin on parempi.”  
  
”Voit istuutua sängylleni.”  
  
”Kiitos.”  
  
Spockin sänky tuntui oikein mukavalta, juuri sellaiselta vahvalta mutta jäntevältä, jollaisista hän piti. Hän painoi kämmenensä päiväpeitteen päälle ja tajusi sitten, että Spock seisoi yhä hänen edessään lattialla ja katseli häntä tummat silmät vakavina. Hän huokaisi syvään. Hänen pitäisi kyllä nyt päästä asiaan. Hän oli tullut tänne juttelemaan ja Spock oli varmasti hermostunut hänen viivyttelystään, ja vielä tällainen puheenaihe, tämä oli varmasti Spockille hirveän jännittävää. Hänen kätensä tärisivät vähän ja hän tuijotti niitä ja yritti saada ne rauhoittumaan eikä onnistunut lainkaan.  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi ja otti askeleen lähemmäs niin että hän joutui taivuttamaan niskansa pystyäkseen katsomaan Spockia silmiin alhaalta sängyltä. Hän olisi varmaan tuntenut olonsa enemmän _kapteeniksi_ jos olisi noussut seisomaan, mutta hengitys ei kulkenut vieläkään ihan normaalisti. ”Jouduit tänään välittömään hengenvaaraan takiani. Mikäli vilpittömästi toivot vastausta kysymykseesi, pyrin tietenkin suomaan sinulle sellaisen. Ehkä voisit muotoilla kysymyksen uudestaan.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoi ja yritti muistaa mitä oli kysynyt. Se oli kai liittynyt jotenkin T’Pringiin. Hän oli pohtinut, eikö T’Pring ollut Spockin tyyppiä, ja mikähän mahtoi oikeastaan olla Spockin tyyppiä. Ehkä Spock ei pitänyt naisista lainkaan. Tai ehkä Spock piti ihmisistä. Se olisi ollut loogista, Spock oli kuitenkin elänyt ja työskennellyt ihmisten parissa jo monta vuotta. Jim oli melko varma että oli Spockin läheisin ystävä, ja hän oli ihminen. Ehkä Spock piti ihmismiehistä.  
  
Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut aivan varma, miten saisi tämän kaiken kysyttyä Spockilta jokseenkin kohteliaasti.  
  
”Etkö pitänyt hänestä?” hän yritti.  
  
Spock kohotti hänelle toista kulmakarvaansa. Hän nuolaisi ylähuultaan. Hänellä oli hirvittävän kuuma. Ehkä hän voisi pyytää huoltoa vähän viilentämään lämpötilaa Spockin sängyn kohdalta.  
  
”Hän oli kuitenkin hyvin…”, hän jatkoi ja ajatteli T’Pringiä, joka voisi kenties parhaillaan olla Spockin kanssa siellä kuumalla planeetalla, ehkä pyöriä hiekassa, mutta sitä hänen ei oikeastaan kannattanut ajatella nyt, ”viehättävä. Erittäin viehättävä. Ja nainen. Vulkanilainen nainen. Varmasti hänen logiikkansa…”  
  
”Olen havainnut”, Spock sanoi, kun Jim oli luovuttanut lauseensa suhteen ja jäänyt katsomaan Spockia suu raollaan, ”että jatkuva ihmisten parissa työskentely on vaikuttanut mitä epäloogisimmalla tavalla mieltymyksiini.”  
  
”Mieltymyksiisi”, Jim toisti.  
  
”Niin”, Spock sanoi, ”jopa mitä epäloogisin ihmiskäytös on tiettyjen muuttujien kohdatessa toisinaan osoittautunut varsin – jos lainaan käyttämääsi käsitettä – _viehättäväksi._ ”  
  
” _Viehättäväksi_ ”, Jim sanoi ja nojasi taaksepäin Spockin sängyllä. ”Millaisia muuttujia mahdat tarkoittaa?”  
  
”Havaintojeni mukaan”, Spock sanoi, ”olennaista on että kyseinen ihmisyksilö on minulle jollain tavalla henkilökohtaisesti erityislaatuinen.”  
  
”Määrittele _jollain tavalla_ ”, Jim sanoi ja tajusi puristaneensa nyrkkinsä kiinni Spockin peittoon. Se vaikutti tuovan hänelle emotionaalista varmuutta, joten hän puristi sitä hieman lujempaa.  
  
”Valitsin noin epätieteellisen termin nimenomaan siksi, etten tämänhetkisen datan perusteella pysty tarkasti määrittelemään erityislaatuisuuden laatua.”  
  
”Ymmärrän. Mutta ehkä voisit… jos tarkentaisin vaikka että… haluaisitko siis jonkun… jonkun epäloogisen mutta erityislaatuisen… ihmisen sänkyysi?”  
  
”Sänkyyni, kapteeni?” Spock kysyi.  
  
”Niin”, Jim sanoi. Hän oli näköjään kiskonut melkoisen kaistaleen Spockin päiväpeittoa syliinsä. ” _Sänkyysi_ , jotta voisit… jotta voisitte… vulkanilaista _biologiaa_.”  
  
Spock kohotti hänelle kulmakarvaansa.  
  
Hän veti terävästi henkeä. ”Tai ehkä ette tykkää tehdä sitä sängyssä. Minun olisi pitänyt tajuta, kaikki se hiekka siellä planeetalla, ja se kuumuus, tietenkin tykkäätte enemmän…”  
  
Hän ei oikein tiennyt, mitä oli aikonut sanoa, eikä se mitä hän parhaillaan ajatteli oikein soveltunut sanottavaksi ääneen. Hän aikoi kömpiä pois Spockin sängystä, mutta Spockin kulmakarvat liikahtivat eikä hän uskaltanutkaan liikkua.  
  
”Henkilökohtaisesti”, Spock sanoi ja katsoi häntä, ”uskon, että sänky olisi kyseisille harrasteille hyvin soveltuva ympäristö. Pidän kuitenkin hypoteettisella tasolla epätodennäköisenä, että kukaan tietty ihminen haluaisi viettää aikaa sängyssäni.”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja tarttui kaksin käsin Spockin päiväpeittoon, ”sänkysi vaikuttaa oikein hyvältä. Älä aliarvioi sitä.”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi, ”vaikuttaa siltä ettet tiedä mitä puhut. Kenties sinun pitäisi käydä sairastuvassa tarkistamassa, oletko sittenkin loukkaantunut pahemmin kuin tohtori McCoy antoi ymmärtää.”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi, ”minä tiedän kyllä mitä –”  
  
”Olen erityisen pahoillani siitä että viilsin sinua rintaan ja rikoin paitasi”, Spock keskeytti hänet tasaisella, vakavalla äänellään, joka tuntui valuvan hänen paitansa kaula-aukosta sisään, ”tietenkin sen lisäksi, että yritin tappaa sinut.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Jim sanoi, ”sattuuhan sitä. Ei sitä tarvitse enää muistella. Puhutaan mieluummin siitä toisesta jutusta. Jos kuvitellaan että joku, ehkä joku ihminen, joskus päätyisi sänkyysi, niin olisiko sinulla… olisiko sinulla joku tietty henkilö mielessä, joku jonka erityisesti voisit kuvitella sänkyysi?”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi ja katsoi häntä kulmakarvat alhaalla.  
  
”Tiedän kyllä että se on henkilökohtainen kysymys”, Jim sanoi ja yritti asetella Spockin peittoa takaisin paikalleen mutta se ei oikein asettunut, ilmeisesti hän oli myllännyt Spockin sängyn lopullisesti, ”ja tiedän etten yleensä kysele tällaisia, mutta tämä päivä on tuntunut jotenkin erilaiselta kuin toiset päivät, ja mehän kuitenkin jo juttelemme tästä. Ja koska olen kapteenisi, haluaisin tietenkin varmistaa että olet mahdollisimman onnellinen. Niin että jos sinulla on mielessä joku, joka –”  
  
” _Jim._ ”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään Hän oli varma että oli aikonut vielä sanoa jotain, mutta toisaalta Spock kuulosti melko vakavalta. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Sinä olet tavallaan minun sängylläni”, Spock sanoi ja kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa, ”juuri nyt.”  
  
Jim vilkaisi ympärilleen. Hän tosiaan oli nyhtänyt Spockin päiväpeiton irti sängyn reunoilta ja puristi sitä nyt sylissään. Lisäksi hän oli jossain vaiheessa kömpinyt syvemmälle sänkyyn niin että hänen jalkansakin olivat nyt sängyn päällä. Hän ei oikein muistanut oliko Tähtilaivaston säännöissä jotain mikä kielsi tällaisen, mutta se vaikutti melko todennäköiseltä. Spock olisi varmaan tiennyt.  
  
”Aivan”, hän sanoi ja yritti työntää päiväpeiton reunoja takaisin, mutta sänky vaikutti menevän vain pahempaan kuntoon, ”ymmärrän. Minä tästä sitten –”  
  
Hän aikoi nousta Spockin sängyltä. Hän ihan totta aikoi tehdä sen. Spock kuitenkin käveli sängyn viereen ja tarttui häntä olkapäästä ennen kuin hän ehti edes saada jalkapohjiaan lattialle.  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi, ”kahdeksankymmenenneljän prosentin todennäköisyydellä et tiedä mitä olet tekemässä.”  
  
Hän tarttui Spockia ranteesta. Spockin kulmakarvat nytkähtivät mutta eivät nousseet. Spock laski hitaasti katseensa siihen kohtaan, jossa Jim nyt piteli hänen kättään paikallaan, ja Jim toivoi hajamielisesti että olisi tiennyt vähän enemmän kosketustelepatiasta. Ehkä Spock tajusi vain että Jimillä oli hirvittävän kuuma ja että häntä hermostutti, tai ehkä Spock tiesi mitä hän ajatteli. Hän voisi kysyä Spockilta ja ehkä asia sitten selviäisi hänellekin.  
  
”Tiedeupseeri”, hän sanoi ja painoi toisenkin kätensä Spockin ranteelle, ”mikäli et halua minua sänkyysi, toivoisin että kertoisit sen minulle.”  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Spock”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Toivottavasti on selvää”, Spock sanoi ja otti askeleen lähemmäs sänkyä, mikä saattoi johtua siitä että Jim taisi vetää Spockia ranteesta, ”ettei tässä ole kyse terveydestäni. Toimintoni ovat optimaalisia eikä ole mitään syytä, minkä takia sinun pitäisi huolehtia biologiastani.”  
  
Jim nielaisi. ”Kai tämä on epävirallista? Eihän tästä tarvitse tehdä raporttia?”  
  
”Neuvoisin sinua ehdottomasti olemaan kirjoittamatta tästä raporttia, kapteeni”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Siinä tapauksessa –”, Jim aloitti ja toivoi kovasti, ettei hänellä olisi ollut paitaa, koska yleensä hän sanoi tällaiset asiat ilman paitaa ja se tapa oli aina toiminut hänelle, ”- mikäli vain haluat minut, tulisin mielelläni sänkyysi omista henkilökohtaisista syistäni, joita en nyt oikein osaa kuvailla sen tarkemmin, mutta luulen olet läheisin ystäväni, enkä voi kuvitella että tekisin juuri mitään ilman sinua, ja lisäksi olet… olet…”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi, painoi vakaan kämmenen hänen rintakehälleen, työnsi häntä kauemmas ja kiipesi itse istumaan sängylle hänen eteensä, ”haluaisin huomauttaa, että olet jo sängyssäni.”  
  
”Niin olen”, Jim sanoi ja yritti hengittää, mutta se sujui huonosti, ”niin tosiaankin olen. Haittaako jos riisun paitani?”  
  
”Ei lainkaan”, Spock sanoi. ”Tiedän että huoneistoni keskilämpötila on ihmisruumiillesi epämiellyttävän korkea.”  
  
”Niin, siitä se johtuu”, Jim sanoi ja veti paidan päänsä ylitse. Se oli hiukan vaikeaa, koska Spockin kämmen oli yhä hänen rinnallaan eikä hän missään tapauksessa halunnut siirtää sitä, mutta onneksi hän oli riisunut paitansa monta kertaa ennenkin ja oli kehittynyt siinä varsin taitavaksi. Kun hän oli saanut paidan heitettyä syrjään, hän tajusi että Spockin sormet seurasivat rinnan halki kulkevaa haavaa. Bones oli kursinut sen kokoon mutta jättänyt kuitenkin arven ilmeisesti muistuttamaan, että Jim miettisi seuraavan kerran kahdesti ennen kuin suostuisi kuolemaan johtavaan kaksintaisteluun parhaan ystävänsä kanssa.  
  
_Hemmetti._ Spockin suupielet olivat jo menneet vakavammiksi. Hänen pitäisi ehdottomasti johdattaa Spockin ajatukset jonnekin muualle.  
  
”Ehkä myös housut?” hän ehdotti.  
  
”Tähänastisen tapahtumakulun perusteella se tosiaan vaikuttaa todennäköiseltä jatkolta.”  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoi ja veti vetoketjun auki. Hän yritti vetää housut mahdollisimman sulavalinjaisella ja ehkä myös kevyesti vihjailevalla tavalla nilkkoihinsa, mutta hän ei ollut läheskään yhtä kokenut housujen kuin paidan riisumisessa ja sitä paitsi hän istui Spockin sängyllä. Housut juuttuivat hänen takapuolensa kohdalle eikä hän onnistunut saamaan niitä alemmas kiemurtelemalla. ”Spock”, hän sanoi, ”voisitko vähän auttaa?”  
  
”Pyytäisin että tarkentaisit toivomasi avun laatua”, Spock sanoi, ”jotta kumpikaan meistä ei joudu raportoimaan hämmentävää väärinkäsitystä.”  
  
”Mehän sovimme ettei tästä raportoida mitään”, Jim sanoi. Hän ei oikein tiennyt kuinka monella tavalla tilanteen saattoi ymmärtää. Hän oli kuitenkin kiivennyt tiedeupseerinsa sänkyyn ja kaivautunut päiväpeiton alle ja yritti nyt epätoivoisesti saada housujaan pois jalasta samalla kun samainen tiedeupseeri katseli häntä melkein yhtä intensiivisellä katseella kuin jos olisi tutkinut jotain selittämätöntä ja ihmiskunnalle aiemmin tuntematonta ilmiötä. ”Tämä ei suju lainkaan niin hyvin kuin kuvittelin”, hän lisäsi. Hän oli saanut housuja hiukan alemmas mutta alushousut yrittivät seurata niitä, eikä hän ollut varma oliko vielä valmis aivan siihen. ”Ei sillä että olisin _kuvitellut_ tätä, mutta kuvittelin että olisin jotenkin… sulavampi.”  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi ja nojasi hiukan lähemmäksi, ”henkilökohtaisesti pidän sinua erittäin sulavana.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Jim sanoi. ”Kuule, minun täytyy varmaan mennä makaamaan. Muuten en pääse ikinä näistä housuista.”  
  
”Tiedustelit apuani kyseisen ongelman kanssa.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja asetteli selkänsä Spockin sängylle. Heti tuntui paljon paremmalta. ”Minä vaikka vähän nostan nyt lantiotani, niin jos voisit vaikka kiskoa minua lahkeista. Mutta varo etteivät alushousut lähde mukaan.”  
  
Spock kohotti hänelle kulmakarvaansa.  
  
”Vielä”, hän sanoi ja koetti estää itseään huokaisemasta, kun Spock tarttui hänen lahkeisiinsa. ”alushousujen ei pitäisi lähteä vielä. Minun täytyy ensin varmistaa että tilanne… että sinä tosiaan… että me… että tilanne on luonteeltaan…”  
  
”Kapteeni, omasta puolestani en näe mitään syytä, minkä takia et voisi luopua alushousuista, mikäli arvioit sen luontevaksi toimintatavaksi.”  
  
_Hemmetin hemmetti_ , hän ajatteli ja katsoi Spockia oman paljaan rintakehänsä ja vielä luojan kiitos housuissa olevan lantionsa ja reisien kohdalla olevien päällyshousujensa yli. Spock istui polvillaan hänen nilkkojensa edessä ja katsoi takaisin häneen kutakuinkin samalla ilmeellä kuin aina silloin kun uskoi voittavansa hänet shakissa.  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoi, ”hitot alushousuista. Vedä nyt vain niistä lahkeista.”  
  
Spock veti.  
  
Jim painoi silmänsä kiinni ja melkein naurahti ääneen mutta hengitys takkuuntui hänen kurkkuunsa. Hänen tiedeupseerinsa veti sekä hänen päällyshousunsa ja Tähtilaivaston kapteenialushousut nilkkoihin saakka, nosti hänen nilkkojaan yksi kerrallaan ja pujotti ne pois lahkeista ja asetteli sitten kummatkin housut syrjään. Hän koetti keskittyä hengittämään. Hän ei takuulla kirjoittaisi tästä raporttia, ei missään tapauksessa, eikä hän kertoisi tästä yhtään kenellekään eikä ainakaan Bonesille, ja hänen polvensa taisivat täristä. Spock tarttui kiinni hänen polvistaan ja hän puraisi itseään kieleen.  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi, ”olet nyt alasti.”  
  
”Niin olen”, hän sanoi, painoi yhden hikisen kämmenen kasvoilleen ja toivoi että se olisi ollut Spockin, ”helvetti, niin tosiaan olen. Mitä nyt?”  
  
”Olet ilmaissut eksplisiittisen mielenkiintosi vulkanilaista biologiaa kohtaan. Kenties olet erityisen kiinnostunut jostain osa-alueesta.”  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoi ja ojentautui tarttumaan Spockin ranteeseen. Spock näytti lievästi yllättyneeltä. Jim ei uskaltanut miettiä miltä itse näytti. ”Tiedän mitä puhuin… vulkanilaisesta biologiasta, mutta tämä ei ole… en halua että ajattelet että olen vain utelias tai että haluan kokeilla…”  
  
”En missään tapauksessa tekisi negatiivista arviota intresseistäsi, kapteeni”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Tiedän”, hän sanoi ja silitti Spockin kämmenselkää, ” _tiedän_ , mutta… saanko tehdä näin?”  
  
”Vahvistan”, Spock sanoi ja laski katseensa samalla kun Jim pujotti omat sormensa Spockin sormien väliin. ”Haluaisin myös huomauttaa, ettei sinun tarvitse odottaa erikseen vahvistustani jokaiselle eleelle jonka mahdollisesti haluat toteuttaa. Voit tehdä kanssani aivan mitä haluat, kapteeni. Toivon kuitenkin ettet sotkisi hiuksiani.”  
  
Jim puraisi alahuultaan. _Aivan mitä haluat_ , Spock oli sanonut, mutta hän ei saisi miettiä sitä juuri nyt, _aivan mitä hän halusi_ , mutta mitä hittoa hän halusi, vaikka kyllähän hänellä alkoi olla jo jonkinlainen ajatus – ”Spock. _Spock._ Minun pitää sanoa jotain.”  
  
”Aivan mitä tahansa.”  
  
”Ei tässä ole kyse vulkanilaisesta biologiasta”, hän sanoi, ”eikä minkäänlaisesta biologiasta, vaan luulen että sinä ja minä… minä ja sinä…”  
  
”Jim?”  
  
”Tekisin sinun takiasi melkein mitä vain”, hän sanoi ja katsoi Spockia polviensa välistä, ”enkä piittaisi tippaakaan siitä millaisia raportteja minun täytyisi jälkikäteen kirjoittaa.”  
  
”Jaan kokemuksesi”, Spock sanoi, ”ja koska havaintojeni mukaan käymme parhaillaan ihmisille tyypillistä keskustelua, jossa kukin osapuoli pyrkii verbaalisesti ilmaisemaan kiintymystään, haluaisin tuoda esiin, että kiinnostukseni sinuun ei johdu potentiaalisen avioliittoni kariutumisesta.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Jim sanoi ja mietti sitten hetken, ”mitä?”  
  
”Olen kokenut monipuolista kiinnostusta sinua kohtaan koko sen ajan, jonka olemme työskennelleet yhdessä”, Spock sanoi.  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Jim mutisi ja puristi tiukemmin Spockin kättä, ”sinä olet ihastunut minuun.”  
  
Spock katsoi häntä hyvin vakavana. ”Jim, vulkanilaiset eivät _ihastu._ Kiintymykseni määrä ja laatu ovat mitä loogisin seuraus osoittamastasi kyvykkyydestä, karismasta ja empatiasta.”  
  
Jim naurahti ääneen. Spock näytti lievästi järkyttyneeltä mutta vulkanilaisella tavalla, tai mitäpä Jim vulkanilaisista oikeastaan tiesi, hän tunsi vain Spockin. Hän tunsi Spockin ehkä paremmin kuin kukaan muu, tai niin hän ainakin toivoi, ja Spock tunsi hänet, eikä hän oikein tiennyt miten Spock kykeni puhumaan hänen _kyvykkyydestään, karismastaan ja empatiastaan_ samalla kun hän makasi selällään Spockin naaman edessä ilman vaatteita.  
  
”Minä myös”, hän sanoi, ”minäkin olen loogisesti ihastunut sinun kaikkiin ominaisuuksiisi. Spock, haluaisitko riisuutua?”  
  
”Se vaikuttaisi loogiselta”, Spock sanoi.  
  
_Loogiselta_ , Jim ajatteli. Hän kyllä näyttäisi Spockille logiikkaa. Ihan heti kun hän vain saisi ajatuksensa taas kasaan ja itsensä johonkin muuhun asentoon, mikä ei vaikuttanut tapahtuvan ihan heti. ”Ole hyvä vain.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Spock sanoi ja päästi irti hänen kädestään, mikä suretti häntä mutta vain hetken, koska sitten Spock asettui seisomaan sängyn viereen ja riisui vaatteensa eleettömästi, sulavasti ja niin vaivattoman loogisesti, että Jimin oli pakko olla vähän kateellinen. Spockin kasvot pysyivät aivan vakavina ja Jim yritti olla huokailematta kovin paljon, mutta sitten Spock sai alushousunsakin taiteltua syrjään ja kääntyi kokonaan häntä kohti.  
  
”Tule tänne”, hän sanoi parin huokauksen jälkeen.  
  
”Hyvä on, kapteeni”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse kutsua minua kapteeniksi.”  
  
”Tiedän, kapteeni.”  
  
”Alemmas”, Jim sanoi ja asetteli kämmenensä Spockin yläselälle. Spockin toinen polvi oli nyt hänen reisiensä välissä eikä hänellä ollut aavistustakaan missä toinen oli. Hän yritti varoa sotkemasta Spockin tukkaa, ja sitten hän mietti miltä Bones näyttäisi kun näkisi Spockin tukan sojottavan sinne tänne. Hän antoi muutaman sormen liukua Spockin hiusten sekaan. Spock näytti kevyesti paheksuvalta.  
  
”Jos sinulla on jotain toivomuksia, kapteeni, toivon että ilmaisisit ne mahdollisimman selkeästi”, Spock sanoi ja kumartui niin alas, että hän tunsi Spockin hengityksen kasvoillaan. Hän oli tietenkin ollut ennenkin näin lähellä Spockia. Jostain syystä hän oli jo pitkään mieluiten jutellut Spockin kanssa mahdollisimman lähekkäin. Läheisyys kuitenkin tuntui hiukan erilaiselta vaakatasossa.  
  
”Voisit suudella minua”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Minun täytyy huomauttaa, että vaikka olen lukenut aiheesta monta sosiologista artikkelia, voi olla, että henkilökohtaisen kokemuksen puutteeni vaikuttaa negatiivisesti kykyyni suoriutua tehtävästä maksimaalisen tyydyttävästi.”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja silitti Spockin niskaa, ” _Spock._ Älä murehdi. Sinua vain jännittää. Tule tänne.”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi, ”minä olen ’täällä’.”  
  
”Niin taidat hitto vie olla”, Jim sanoi ja työnsi toisen kyynärpäänsä tukevammin kiinni Spockin patjaan. Spock pysyi paikoillaan kun hän kurottautui lähemmäs, ja lähemmäs, ja vielä ihan vähän. Spock tuijotti häntä edelleen niin kuin olisi koettanut laskelmoida mitä hän teki. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja suuteli Spockia.  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi ja piti kämmenensä Spockin kaulalla. Spockin oli vetäytynyt taaksepäin vain sen verran, etteivät heidän suunsa aivan koskeneet toisiinsa, ja hän mietti oliko ehkä tehnyt jotain väärin, tai oliko hän sittenkin ymmärtänyt koko jutun ihan väärin, ja eihän hän itse asiassa tiennyt yhtään _mitään_ vulkanilaisesta biologiasta eikä -  
  
” _Jim_ ”, Spock sanoi ja tuijotti häntä suu raollaan.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja hengitti syvään, ” _niin_ , tiedän että se oli… ehkä olin vähän kömpelö tai… minuakin hermostuttaa suoraan sanottuna aika paljon, yleensä en suutele ketään ellen ole ihan varma että olen piakkoin lähdössä planeetalta parissa vuodessa, ja nyt en takuulla ole lähdössä mihinkään, etkä sinäkään ole, ja tämä on hyvin… teinkö sen jotenkin väärin?”  
  
”Et”, Spock sanoi ja kumartui suutelemaan häntä.  
  
Hän pujotti molemmat kätensä Spockin niskaan. Hän ei tietenkään ollut koskaan kuvitellut suutelevansa Spockia, sellainen ei ollut käynyt edes hänen mielessään, koska hän oli tähtialuksen kapteeni eikä tietenkään voinut istua komentajantuolillaan haaveilemassa tiedeupseeristaan, joka tutki maailman mysteerejä vain muutaman askeleen päässä hänestä. Mutta jos hän olisi kuitenkin kuvitellut jotain tällaista, se ei suinkaan olisi ollut _tällaista._ Hän nimittäin olisi kuvitellut, että Spock olisi itsevarma ja hirveän tyyni, suorastaan looginen, ehkä jopa viileä, ja äärimmäisen tehokas jopa suudelmissaan, ja he ehkä suutelisivat hississä jonkin kinkkisen kriisin keskellä ja hän itse hädin tuskin ehtisi tajuta mitä oli tapahtumassa ennen kuin Spock olisi jo astunut kauemmas hänestä ja sanoisi parhaillaan jotain uskomattoman tieteellistä ja näyttäisi siltä ettei ollut juuri suudellut kapteeniaan melkein kesken lauseen, ja hän itse tajuaisi että hänen paitansa olisi liukunut puoleenväliin vatsaa. Hitto soikoon. Sellaista hän olisi kuvitellut. Mutta hän oli ollut väärässä, tai siis hän _olisi_ ollut väärässä, jos olisi joskus miettinyt miltä tuntuisi suudella Spockia.  
  
Spock suuteli häntä hitaasti niin kuin olisi halunnut varmistaa ettei yhtään dataa vain pääsisi karkuun, ja huolellisesti niin kuin olisi ajatellut että tämä hetki oli aivan erityislaatuinen, tai että _Jim_ oli aivan erityislaatuinen, tai että he kaksi olivat aivan erityislaatuisia yhdessä ja että itse asiassa kaikista galaksin elävistä olennoista juuri he kaksi, Spock ja Jim, Jim ja Spock, kiertäisivät galaksia ja kohtaisivat vaaroja ja pelastaisivat aina toisensa ja kiintyisivät toistensa virheisiin ja kunnioittaisivat toistensa vahvuuksia eivätkä ikinä antaisi minkään erottaa heitä, ja jonain päivänä olisi varmaankin aivan selvää että he rakastivat toisiaan, sitä sen oli pakko olla, hän ei mielellään käyttänyt sitä sanaa eikä hän uskonut että myöskään Spock sanoisi sitä hänelle ikinä, mutta se tuntui silti niin… loogiselta. Hän suuteli Spockia takaisin niin hellästi kuin osasi ja toivoi että Spock lukisi hänen ajatuksensa mutta ei aivan kirjaimellisesti.  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi ja vetäytyi hiukan kauemmas, ja Jim piti kämmenensä Spockin niskassa kun tämä kohotti hänelle kulmakarvaansa, ”jos sallit että käytän ihmisille tyypillistä ilmaisua, uskon rakastavani sinua.”  
  
”Helvetti”, hän sanoi ja Spock näytti hieman yllättyneeltä. ” _Anteeksi._ Tarkoitan siis tietenkin että… niin minäkin. Minäkin sinua. Tarkoitan, että rakastan. Sinua.”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi ja otti hänen kasvonsa käsiensä väliin. Samalla Spockin polvi liukui vähän eteenpäin hänen reisiensä keskellä. Hän ei oikein tiennyt tajusiko Spock eikä hän missään nimessä aikonut ottaa asiaa puheeksi. ” _Jim._ Olen loogisesti yllättynyt siitä kuinka intiimiltä tämä tuntuu.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi, ”hyvin intiimiltä. Spock, sinun polvesi –”  
  
”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, hän sanoi ja hapuili toisella kädellään kohti Spockin kadonnutta polvea, mutta Spock piteli edelleen kiinni hänen kasvoistaan eikä hän siis oikein nähnyt muuta kuin Spockin naaman. ”Ehkä voisit palauttaa polvesi siihen missä se äsken oli. Ja sitten ehkä voisit suudella minua uudestaan.”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi, ”ennen kuin tilanne muuttuu entistäkin intiimimmäksi, haluaisin muistuttaa, että vaikka olen fyysisesti sinua yksi pilkku kahdeksan kertaa voimakkaampi, sinun ei tarvitse olla huolissasi siitä, että intohimoni määrä saisi minut unohtamaan inhimillisen haavoittuvuutesi. Hyvinvointisi on minulle kaikkein tärkeintä.”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja koetti ajatella jotain, siis mitä tahansa, mutta Spockin polvi oli palannut hänen reisiensä väliin ja _hitto hitto hitto_ – ” _Spock._ Siitä intohimosta. En ole lainkaan… huolissani. Jos voisit vain jatkaa suutelemista –”  
  
”Ehkä et ole ajatellut asiaa riittävän loogisesti”, Spock sanoi ja kuulosti hirvittävän vakavalta, ja Jim yritti pitää takapuolensa kiinni sängyssä ja lopettaa kiemurtelemisen, ”ylivertainen fyysinen vahvuuteni nimittäin -”  
  
” _Ylivertainen fyysinen vahvuutesi_ ”, Jim sanoi, _”luoja_ , Spock, en tiedä oletko huomannut, mutta olen melko –”  
  
”Seksuaalinen halukkuutesi on melko ilmiselvää”, Spock sanoi, ”mutta en haluaisi hätiköidä –”  
  
”En minäkään”, Jim sanoi, puristi Spockin olkapäitä ja toivoi että he alkaisivat pian hätiköidä, ”mutta yritän vain sanoa, että minä olen tässä, minä olen _tässä,_ olen _aivan ehdottomasti_ tässä ja jos haluat, olisin hyvin iloinen jos tekisit minulla ihan mitä tahansa haluat.”  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi ja kohottautui kauemmas hänen kasvoistaan, ”olen jo aiemmin ilmaissut toiveeni, että sinä tekisit minulla ihan mitä tahansa haluat.”  
  
”Spock”, hän sanoi ja antoi kättensä tipahtaa viereensä sängylle. Hänellä oli epämääräinen tunne että he mahdollisesti tappelisivat siitä, kumpi sai tehdä mitä kummalla, ja hän henkilökohtaisesti olisi halunnut nyt vain tehdä _jotain_ , vaikka suudella Spockia vähän lisää, tai mennä suihkuun, mieluiten yhdessä, ja sitten pelata vähän shakkia, tai ihan mitä Spock vain halusi, mukaan lukien kaikki biologiset asiat mitä hän saattoi kuvitella. Hän ei kuitenkaan oikein tiennyt miten sanoisi sen, ja niinpä hän katsoi miten hänen tiedeupseerinsa kohottautui istumaan hänen lantionsa päälle ja tuijotti häntä vakavana. Hän arveli että joko Spock tiesi oikein hyvin mitä teki tai sitten ei lainkaan. ”Spock”, hän yritti uudestaan. ” _Spock._ ”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Katso minua”, Jim sanoi, vaikka Spock kyllä katsoi häntä jo. Hän levitti sormensa ja mahdollisesti varpaansakin ja hengitti niin syvään kuin pystyi, ja kun Spock liikahti hänen lantionsa päällä, hän puraisi huultaan mutta ei kuitenkaan aivan pysäyttänyt sitä pientä uikahdusta. Spockin otsa rypistyi aavistuksen verran. Jim tuijotti Spockia suu raollaan ja kuvitteli miten Spock keräsi dataa hänestä, sitä miten hänen reitensä tärisivät aivan vähän, ja miten kuuma hänellä oli, ja kuinka nopea hänen pulssinsa oli, ja kuinka hänen sormensa käpertyivät kasaan kun Spock liikahti uudestaan, ja kuinka hän _yritti_ olla huohottamatta, ihan oikeasti yritti, se vain oli olosuhteet huomioon ottaen mahdotonta.  
  
Hän tuijotti Spockin vakavia, mietteliäitä, tuttuja kasvoja ja tajusi kyllä hämärästi että Spockin käsivarsi liikkui, mutta silti hän yllättyi melkoisesti kun Spock otti hänet käteensä.  
  
”Kapteeni?” Spock kysyi ja kuulosti huolestuneelta.  
  
Jim yritti tasata hengitystään ja onnistui siinä erittäin huonosti. ”Anteeksi. Ei ollut tarkoitus… vinkaista. Se oli vain…”  
  
”Luulin että toivoit tätä”, Spock sanoi, ”kaikki data –”  
  
”Toivoin”, hän sanoi, ” _toivon_ , ole kiltti äläkä päästä irti.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Spock sanoi. Hän nuolaisi huuliaan. Spockin ote tuntui aivan erilaiselta kuin hänen omansa, tietenkin, ja Spock varmaan suhtautuisi koko asiaan tieteellisellä tarkkuudella mutta kuitenkin hirveän intiimisti, ja ehkä Spock tuijottaisi Jimiä koko ajan ja pistäisi merkille kaikki hänen pienet eleensä, ja hän hajoaisi varmaan kappaleiksi Spockin kädessä, siis kuvainnollisesti, ehdottomasti kuvainnollisesti, hän puristaisi jalkansa Spockin lakanoihin ja huokailisi Spockin alla ja Spock olisi kauhean hellä vaikka oli niin hirvittävän vahva ja hän kiemurtelisi Spockin lujassa otteessa ja sitten lopulta hän -  
  
”Jim?” Spock kysyi.  
  
”Jatka vain”, hän sanoi vähän katkonaisella äänellä, nyt hänen pitäisi ihan totta keskittyä, ei voinut mitenkään olla loogista haaveilla Spockista samalla kun Spock piteli hänen… hänen… ”ole kiltti ja jatka.”  
  
”Kiitos, kapteeni”, Spock sanoi.  
  
_Kiitos_ , Jim ajatteli, _hemmetti_ , miksi hitossa Spock kiitti _häntä_ , heidän varmaan pitäisi puhua tästä, ja ehkä heidän pitäisi puhua muutamasta muustakin jutusta, mutta ei nyt, myöhemmin, paljon myöhemmin, sitten kun hän olisi jo -  
  
”Jim”, Spockin ääni sanoi. Spockin käsi sen sijaan jatkoi hitaasti kiihtyvää tahtiaan. Jim raotti silmiään. ”Haluaisin tiedustella halukkuuttasi muutamaan asiaan.”  
  
”Kyllä”, hän sanoi, ”aivan ehdottomasti.”  
  
”Toivoisin että kuuntelisit ehdotukseni ennen myöntymistä”, Spock sanoi ja kohotti hänelle kulmakarvaansa. He varmaan matkustaisivat ikuisesti halki avaruuden, hän ja Spock, jokaiseen tuntemattomaan kolkkaan, ja Spock kohottaisi kulmakarvaansa hänelle niissä kaikissa, ja hän makaisi Spockin sängyssä ja Spock pitelisi kiinni hänen - _”Jim._ Esittäisin ystävällisen toiveen, että keskittyisit hieman.”  
  
”Totta kai”, hän sanoi, ”anteeksi, olen vain hieman… tässä on nyt kaikenlaista meneillään.”  
  
”Mikäli avioliittoni olisi toteutunut”, Spock sanoi, ”ja minä ja T’Pring olisimme yhtyneet fyysisesti, olisimme yhdistäneet myös mielemme.”  
  
”Ole kiltti äläkä puhu avioliitostasi”, Jim sanoi, ”samalla kun sinä… tuota, kun kosket minun…”  
  
”Hyvä on. Jim, mikäli olet halukas, haluaisin yhdistää sekä mielemme että ruumiimme.”  
  
”Kyllä”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Jim, pyydän että harkitsisit asiaa ennen kuin annat vastauksesi.”  
  
”Harkitsin jo. _Kyllä._ Ehdottomasti.”  
  
”Haluan myös saattaa tietoosi, että hallussani on kyseiseen aktiviteettiin soveltuvaa liukastetta.”  
  
”Spock”, hän sanoi ja tarttui Spockin ranteeseen. Spockin käsi pysähtyi, mikä oli kieltämättä pieni takaisku, mutta toisaalta jos Spock aikoi yhdistää heidän… hän ei vielä halunnut miettiä aivan liian yksityiskohtaisesti, mikä kaikki siinä yhdistyisi, mutta jos he tekisivät sen, ehkä olisi parempi että hän hengittelisi vähän aikaa kaikessa rauhassa. ”Mene hakemaan se liukaste.”  
  
”Kapteeni?”  
  
” _Spock._ ”  
  
Spock kömpi pois hänen päältään ja asetti sitten jalkansa kummallisen huolellisen näköisesti lattialle. Jim katseli sängystä miten Spock käveli huoneen poikki lipaston luo. Ehkä hänenkin olisi pitänyt nousta edes istumaan, mutta toisaalta hän oli täällä melko mukavasti ja tännehän hän kuitenkin pian taas päätyisi. Spock avasi lipaston ylimmän laatikon ja otti esiin purkin, jossa oli kerrassaan tieteellisen mustavalkoinen etiketti. Jim hengitteli kaikessa rauhassa nenän kautta. Häntä vähän jännitti mutta onneksi hän oli aikuinen mies eikä pelännyt myöntää sitä.  
  
”Huolesi on toivoakseni tarpeeton”, Spock sanoi, kun hän oli maininnut Spockille asiasta. ”Teen kaikkeni jotta kokemus olisi sinulle mahdollisimman miellyttävä.”  
  
”Tiedän”, hän sanoi ja väänsi niskaansa jotta näkisi paremmin, miten Spock asettui istumaan hänen jalkojensa väliin. ”Pitäisikö minun olla toisin päin?”  
  
”Vaikka pidän myös ruumiisi takaosaa esteettisesti miellyttävänä, katselisin mieluiten kasvojasi.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Jim sanoi, ja Spock väänsi purkin kannen auki vahvoilla mutta hellävaraisilla sormillaan, ”erinomaista. Nyt sinä siis sitten –”  
  
”Uskon että ihmisille tyypillinen heikko kykysi säädellä lihastesi toimintaa edellyttää eräänlaista valmistelua.”  
  
”Minun lihakseni toimivat oikein hyvin”, hän sanoi ja vilkuili polviensa välistä miten Spock kohotti hänelle kulmakarvaansa. ”Mutta ole hyvä vain.”  
  
”Haluaisin mieluiten yhdistää mielemme saman tien”, Spock sanoi, ja Jim koetti ajatella Spockin ääntä eikä sormea, tai ehkä hieman myös sormea, joka luultavasti aivan kohta koskisi hänen – ”mutta valitettavasti en tämänhetkisessä asennossani ylety koskemaan kasvoihisi. Linkki mieltemme välillä sallisi minun kokea kaikki tuntemuksesi reaaliaikaisesti ja pystyisin siten reagoimaan välittömästi mahdollisesti kokemaasi epämukavuuteen.”  
  
”Ei tämä ole lainkaan epämukavaa”, Jim sanoi, vaikka se oli hieman epämukavaa, tavallaan, tai ehkä hän ei ollut _tottunut_ tähän, hänestä tuntui vähän siltä kuin jokin olisi ollut menossa väärään paikkaan, mutta toisaalta kyse oli Spockin sormesta, ja Spock oli hänen tiedeupseerinsa ja läheisin ystävänsä eikä hän oikeastaan voinut kuvitella sellaista paikkaa minne ei olisi toivonut Spockin sormia, ja sitä paitsi Spock silitti toisella kämmenellään hänen reittään ja se tuntui kummallisen hyvältä. ”Spock.”  
  
”Jim.”  
  
” _Spock._ ”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi, ”jos nimeni toistaminen on pyrkimys kommunikaatioon, toivoisin että olisit hiukan yksityiskohtaisempi.”  
  
”Spock”, hän sanoi ja veti terävästi henkeä.  
  
”Kiehtovaa”, Spock sanoi ja tarttui lujemmin kiinni hänen reiteensä. ”Aion nyt lisätä toisen sormen.”  
  
”Vaikka kaikki”, Jim sanoi, ja Spock katsoi häntä ilmeellä joka kai kuvasti syvää epätoivoa hänen epäloogisuuttaan kohtaan. Hän iski silmää ja Spock näytti lievästi järkyttyneeltä, mutta sitten toinenkin sormi oli siellä, siis juuri siellä, eikä hän oikeastaan halunnut ajatella asiaa mutta ei voinut myöskään olla ajattelematta, paitsi että sitten Spock asetti vapaan kätensä hänen lantiolleen ja hetken päästä kietoi sormensa hänen ympärilleen, ja hänen ajatuksensa seurasivat Spockin kättä.  
  
”Jim?”  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoi, ”oikein hyvä, mutta katso sitten etten tule liian nopeasti.”  
  
”En usko että näille asioille on aikarajoja”, Spock sanoi, mutta liikutti silti kättään vähän hitaammin.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi kutakuinkin kolmannen sormen kohdalla, ”Spock. Spock. _Spock._ ”  
  
”Vaikuttaa siltä että kyvyttömyytesi muodostaa loogisia lauseita korreloi vahvasti seksuaalisten impulssien kanssa”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Anna minun koskea sinua”, Jim sanoi ja yritti kurottaa kohti Spockin lantiota, mutta onnistui lähinnä sohaisemaan sormillaan Spockin reittä. ”Minä vain makaan tässä enkä tee mitään ja sinä teet kaiken työn ja minä… _Spock._ ”  
  
”Voin vakuuttaa, että kokemukseni tilanteesta on erittäin miellyttävä”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Mutta sinä varmaankin kohta –”, Jim aloitti ja nielaisi. ”Halusit yhdistää ruumiimme, ja sitä varten… eikö sinun… jos vähän silittäisin…”  
  
”Jim.”  
  
”Mutta olen kyllä… olen jo melko… miten kauan minä olen jo maannut tässä?”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi ja tarttui häntä molemmilla kädellä kiinni polvista, ”uskon että voimme nyt siirtyä prosessin seuraavaan vaiheeseen.”  
  
”Hemmetti”, hän sanoi, ”kyllä. Totta kai. Mutta entä mielemme?”  
  
Spock kumartui alemmas, painoi toisen kyynärpäänsä patjaan ja piti kättään hänen kasvojensa vieressä. ”Sallitko?”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi.  
  
Spock painoi sormensa hänen kasvoilleen.  
  
Hän makasi alasti Spockin alla suu raollaan ja silmät luottavaisina ja vähän raukeina. Hän oli työntänyt jalkansa patjaa vasten Spockin molemmilla puolilla ja odotti aivan paikallaan vaikka ei yleensä pystynyt siihen, se oli kiehtovaa, melkein käsittämätöntä, miten olento joka normaalisti teki kaikkea niin tehokkaasti ja määrätietoisesti ja joskus montaa asiaa samaan aikaan saattoi maata Spockin sängyssä niin kärsivällisesti, ihan niin kuin kapteeni ei olisi ajatellut muuta kuin Spockia, ihan kuin Spock olisi ollut tämän aurinkokunnan keskipiste, ihan kuin vain heillä kahdella olisi ollut merkitystä -  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään ja yritti katsoa Spockia, mutta silti hän näki edelleen myös itsensä. ”Ne ovat sinun ajatuksiasi. Spock, minä tunnen sinun ajatuksesi.”  
  
”Se on mielten yhdistämisen yleinen tavoite, kapteeni”, Spock sanoi ja piteli häntä kiinni lantiosta. ”Mikäli sinulle sopii, haluaisin seuraavaksi yrittää –”  
  
”Mutta minä _tunnen_ ne”, hän sanoi, ja Spockin sormet puristivat hänen lantiotaan vähän tiukemmin mutta muuten Spock pysytteli aivan paikallaan, ”luulin että lukisin niitä niin kuin… kirjaa. Mutta tuntuu siltä kuin olisin sinun pääsi sisällä.”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi, ”sinä olet minun pääni sisällä. Haluatko että irrotan linkin?”  
  
”En. En missään tapauksessa. Mutta en tiedä miten –”  
  
Spock sanoi hänelle ettei hänen tarvitsisi huolehtia siitä, paitsi että Spock ei oikeastaan _sanonut_ sitä hänelle vaan hän tunsi sen, ja hän yritti vastata että uskoi kyllä, hän luotti Spockiin mahdollisesti enemmän kuin itseensä, ja Spockin rintakehässä tuntui ahtaalta ja lämpimältä, _kiehtovaa_ , ja Jim tunsi sen myös vaikka sen ei olisi pitänyt olla mahdollista. Eikä hän ollut koskaan ajatellut että voisi _katsella_ itseään tällaisena, eikä hän taatusti olisi edes halunnut nähdä itseään jos olisi tiennyt että se olisi mahdollista. Hänen naamansa oli aivan hikinen ja hänen sormensa puristuivat nyrkkiin ja avautuivat taas ja hänen suunsa jäi koko ajan raolleen ja hänen silmänsä harhailivat. Mutta se kaikki sekoittui kihelmöivään lämpöön joka ympäröi häntä Spockin mielessä, ja hän katseli miten hänen vatsansa värähti kun Spock asettui hiukan lähemmäs häntä, ja sitten vielä lähemmäs, ja sitten _vielä lähemmäs_.  
  
Jim puristi sormensa Spockin niskaan ja koetti hengittää. Spock piteli häntä paikallaan ja liukui itse lähemmäksi. Hän yritti sanoa Spockille että tarvitsi vähän aikaa, mutta Spock tiesi sen jo, Spock _tunsi_ sen jo, ja hän tunsi miten Spock näki hänet, _kiehtovaa, kiehtovaa_ , ja hänen mielensä sisällä Spockin mieli nojasi häneen, koska sitä kaikkea oli niin paljon ja se oli niin epäloogista eikä lainkaan järjestelmällistä, mutta hän pystyi siihen, hän otti sisäänsä kaikki Spockin epäloogisina hyökyvät tunteet ja Spock otti hiljaisen kivun joka sai hänet puristamaan jalkojaan lakanoita vasten. Kipu häipyi hänen ulottuviltaan. Hän koetti koskettaa Spockin kasvoja mutta Spock oli jo kaikkialla, ja se oli loogista, kaikki oli loogista, he kaksi olivat loogisin asia koko kaoottisessa galaksissa.  
  
_Kapteeni_ , Spock kutsui häntä hänen mielessään, ja hän koetti sanoa että varmasti Spock voisi kutsua häntä Jimiksi, Spock oli hänen sisällään hitto vie, ja sitten hän näki miten istui itse omassa tuolissaan komentosillalla ja nosti toisen reiden toisen päälle ja tarttui käsinojiin ja antoi komentoja ja aina välillä vilkaisi Spockiin päin, ja Spock ei voinut ymmärtää miten tuo epälooginen, epäjohdonmukainen ihminen onnistui tekemään sen kaiken, mutta se oli kiistatonta, sitä ei voinut selittää mitenkään mutta silti se oli juuri niin, ja sitten hän nousi tuolistaan ja katsoi Spockia ja sanoi jotain ja Spock suoristi selkänsä ja vastasi _kapteeni._ Ja hän kurotti Spockia kohti ehkä mielessään tai ehkä käsillään, hän ei ollut aivan varma, ja Spock katseli häntä sängyllä allaan sekavana hikisenä myttynä jonka kämmenet etsivät Spockin niskaa ja kylkiä ja kasvoja ja takapuolta ja joka kykeni mihin tahansa, siis aivan mihin tahansa, ja silti antoi Spockin tehdä tämän, työntää itsensä lujemmin ja lujemmin kohti sängynreunaa, ja kohta hän tulisi, aivan kohta, eikä hän tiennyt, kumpi heistä, tai ehkä molemmat. Kapteeni James T. Kirk Spockin sängyssä. Kiehtovin, kummallisin, ihmeellisin ihminen Spockin sängyssä. Käsittämätön olento joka kuitenkin oli niin ymmärrettävä, niin lähellä, niin olennainen osa kaikkea mitä Spock teki, niin tärkeä että oli aivan mahdotonta ajatella galaksia ilman kapteeni Kirkiä, aivan mahdotonta, eikä Spock ajattelisikaan, ei suostuisi siihen vaan seuraisi kapteenia aivan minne tahansa ja -  
  
” _Spock_ ”, hän kuuli sanovansa ja tarttui Spockin olkapäihin, ja Spock katsoi häntä suu auki ja kasvoillaan yllättynyt ilme niin kuin ei olisi kuitenkaan ollut aivan varma, mihin tämä johtaisi. Hän antoi niskansa valua tyynyä vasten samalla kun jännitys karkasi hänen jaloistaan. Hänen vatsansa tuntui tahmealta ja Spock pysytteli yhä liikkumattomana hänen sisällään.  
  
”Linkki purkautui”, Spock sanoi hetken päästä hieman hengästyneellä äänellä, ”en kyennyt pitämään sitä yllä kun me…”  
  
”Huomasin”, Jim sanoi ja tarttui Spockin käsivarteen, ”ei se haittaa. Spock, sinun mielessäsi minä olin… olin paljon parempi ihminen kuin oikeasti. Pidät minua paljon parempana kuin olen.”  
  
”En suinkaan, kapteeni”, Spock sanoi. ”Käsitykseni sinusta perustuu huolelliseen tarkkailuun ja siis luotettavaan dataan.”  
  
Jim pudisteli hitaasti päätään. ”Mutta en tarkoita ettenkö olisi… kiitollinen. Ja ihmeissäni.”  
  
”Kapteeni, ei ole mitään syytä olla _kiitollinen_ ”, Spock sanoi, painoi kämmenen hänen lantiolleen ja vetäytyi sitten varovasti pois hänestä. ”Jos toisen meistä pitäisi tuntea kiitollisuutta, ehdottomasti minä –”  
  
”Spock”, hän sanoi ja ojentautui tarttumaan Spockin ranteeseen ennen kuin tämä ehti istuutua kantapäidensä päälle hänen jalkojensa väliin, ihan liian kauas hänestä. ”Tule tänne.”  
  
Spock katsoi häntä vakavana mutta asettautui sitten makaamaan sängylle hänen viereensä. Hän nielaisi ja nuolaisi huuliaan. Ehkä jonain päivänä tämä tuntuisi aivan tavalliselta. Ehkä jonain päivänä hän heräisi omasta sängystään ja Spock olisi hänen vieressään ja hän kurkottaisi suutelemaan tiedeupseerinsa suupieliä ennen kuin hyppäisi ylös sängystä valmiina selvittämään millaiseen liemeen he tänään päätyisivät. Mutta nyt Spock nojasi kyynärpäänsä patjaan hänen vieressään ja näytti siltä että tiesi varsin hyvin makaavansa alasti kapteeninsa vieressä ja että tilanne oli hiukan mutkikas muutaman säännöksen takia ja että huomenna he olisivat komentosillalla ja ohjaisivat Enterprisea rohkeasti paikkoihin joissa yksikään mies ei ollut koskaan ollut eikä olisi halunnut ollakaan jos olisi hiukan pysähtynyt ajattelemaan asiaa, ja hän vilkuilisi Spockia ja Spock vilkuilisi häntä ja he molemmat tietäisivät mitä olivat tehneet viime yönä. Jim ainakin tiesi kaiken tämän oikein hyvin. Hän ei kuitenkaan aikonut ajatella mitään siitä nyt.  
  
”Voisiko linkin palauttaa?” hän kysyi.  
  
Spock tuijotti häntä. ”Haluat yhdistää mielemme.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi, ”mutta vain jos sinä haluat.”  
  
”Haluat tuntea ihailun jota koen sinua kohtaan.”  
  
”Tavallaan. Kyllä. Mutta haluaisin myös että sinä, tuota, tunnet ihailun jota minä… Spock?”  
  
”Niin, kapteeni?”  
  
”Taisin jo mainita rakastavani sinua.”  
  
”Vahvistan, kapteeni.”  
  
”Sitä minä tarkoitan. Haluaisin yhdistää mielemme että voit… tuntea… sen. Mieleni kautta. Ilman että minun tarvitsee sanoa mitään.”  
  
”Looginen toive”, Spock sanoi vakavalla äänellä.  
  
”Sinä tunsit sen”, Jim sanoi ja tarttui Spockin olkapäähän, ”tunsit sen äsken kun me… tunsit sen linkin kautta.”  
  
Spock nyökkäsi.  
  
”Hyvä”, Jim sanoi. No niin. Hän oli selvästi kaulaansa myöten tässä vaikkei edes aivan tiennyt mistä _tässä_ oli kyse. Mutta hänellä oli hyvä aavistus. ”Kuule, minulla on aika tahmea olo. En haluaisi sotkea lakanoitasi enää yhtään pahemmin. Voisimmeko mennä suihkuun?”  
  
Spock katsoi häntä.  
  
”Yhdessä.”  
  
”Uskon että se on toteutettavissa”, Spock sanoi ja rypisti sitten otsaansa. ”Pahoittelen tahmeutta.”  
  
”Älä suotta”, Jim sanoi ja taputti Spockia olkapäälle. Hän nousisi nyt tästä sängystä ja menisi suihkuun tiedeupseerinsa kanssa, ja sitten he toivottavasti palaisivat sänkyyn ja ehkä suutelisivat vähän lisää ja yhdistäisivät mielensä. Ehkä hänen mielensä osaisi kertoa Spockille kaiken sen mitä hän ei itse osannut. Hän luultavasti nukahtaisi Spockin sänkyyn tänä yönä. Ja aamulla hän heräisi siihen että Spock tuijottaisi häntä vakavana, ja he söisivät aamupalaa ja menisivät töihin ja ohjaisivat aluksen kohti tuntematonta, ja kaikki olisi melkein niin kuin ennenkin mutta ei kuitenkaan aivan.


End file.
